


Sinking

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Sam, Beaches, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Day At The Beach, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Drowning, Emotional, Emotional Dean, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester-Novak family goes to the beach, plus Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this went on a long hiatus. Things have been going on with myself and I'm trying to work through them. I love you all that are sticking with this story. I will try to get more stories out but I'm also having MAJOR writers block for this right now.

The sun stung Deans eyes. He swore, turning his face into his very comfy but boney pillow.

He felt Cas shift, coming out of sleep.

"D'n?"

Dean snuffed and shoved his face farther into Cas's neck, "Sleep still."

Cas yawned and stretched, wincing.

Dean looked up at him then, concerned, "Sore?"

Cas nodded, frowning for a second before he smiled, "Ya but it's a good sore."

Dean smiled at that.

They stayed where they were, cuddling, enjoying the peace and quiet until one of the kids woke up and come demanding their attention.

"So was I better?"

Dean rose an eyebrow, "better?"

Cas didn't look at him, staring at the opposite wall, "Better than any of the girls you fucked."

Dean burst into laughter, quieting at Cas's look. He patted his chest, "You were so much better than any of them baby. You have a very nice behind."

Cas nodded along, Dean turned serious.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? You're not feeling any pain?"

Cas looked down at him and shook his head, giving him a kiss, "No. I'm good."

Dean nodded, "Okay. How did you like it?"

Cas gave a small smile, "I gotta say, it was really weird and uncomfortable at first but then it got better and it started to feel really good actually, especially when you hit a special spot."

Dean grinned widely, "I'm glad you actually liked it. D-Do you think you'd want to do it again?"

Cas shrugged but nodded, "I think so. It was fun.

Dean grinned widely, tackling Cas on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"De!"

Dean put his book down and looked at Sam, who was in front of him, "Ya?"

"Can my friend come over?"

"What did Cas say?"

Sam smiled, "To ask you!"

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was bored, he wanted to get out of the house. He still had another two weeks of maternity leave.

He sat his book down and went to go find Cas. He found him in Riley's nursery. Sam and his friend Jessica were there too.

"Hey, want to go to the Lake?"

Cas looked up, Sam and Jess looking up too, "Sure. Why don't you go pack a lunch for everyone, I'll get everyone ready."

Dean nodded and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the beach, Cas set up the blanket and Dean took Sam, Jess, and Riley even, to the water.

Dean was holding Riley in the water in his arms, making funny faces at her when he heard Jess scream.

He looked up and she was on the dock but Sam wasn't. They weren't there a minute ago when he was looking at them.

He grabbed Riley and ran, Cas running after, having heard the scream.

"WHERE'S SAM?!"

Jess was crying and she pointed to the water, Dean looked at the water and saw splashing, he stood horrified. He couldn't jump in with Riley in his arms.

Cas ran past him and dived in the lake.

Dean waited nervously and anxiously for Cas to emerge with Sam. Riley was crying in his arms as he tried to soothe her.

He was about to give Riley to Jess and jump in himself when Cas emerged, holding Sam.

Dean immediately noticed Sam wasn't coughing.

"Shit."

Cas laid Sam on the dock and pulled himself up, Dean immediately handed Riley to him and knelt next to Sam, checking his pulse.

Dean rolled Sam over and started compressions, praying he didn't lose Sam from another fuck up of his.

"Shit. Shit! Come on baby boy."

Luckily, Dean was good under pressure.

Cas had turned Jess away and had his head turned to the brothers, staring worriedly.

Dean did 30 compressions and blew into Sam's mouth, checking his pulse again and starting compressions again.

He let out a breath of relief when Sam coughed water out. Dean rubbed his back as Sam coughed more water out of his system.

After he was done, Dean clutched him to his chest, rocking. He was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby boy. God, I'm so sorry."

Sam was clutching Dean's shirt, crying softly with him.

"Come on Dean, let's take Jessica home and then go home ourselves, that's enough lake time."

Dean nodded and stood up, holding Sam. Cas instructed Jess to go with him as he went to the car. Cas packed their things and put Riley in her car seat, exhausted from crying and all the tenseness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they dropped Jessica home, the family went home.

Sam and Riley were sleeping on the couch, exhausted from the days events.

Dean was watching from the living room entry, eyes puffy and red.

Cas walked up to him after putting everything away, hand splayed on Dean's lower back, "It wasn't your fault you know. He's fine."

Dean didn't move, kept staring at Sam and Riley, "it was though, I should've been paying attention."

Cas squeezed Dean's hip, "you were playing with Riley. How were you supposed to know Sam was gonna do that? I shoulda been watching too Dean, it's not all on you."

Dean turned his face to Cas, "You were busy setting stuff up. I took the kids out there. This is the third time something almost happened to Sam because of me. How am I supposed to be a good father if I can't even raise Sam right?"

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him in his arms, "You are a wonderful big brother to Sam, you mess up sometimes but that's a part of learning. You'll mess up with Riley, as will I, but you will be a good father to her, you already are."

"B-But-"

"Shhh." Cas leaned in and kissed him, "Sam's safe, you saved him. It's okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean still felt like shit about letting that happen. He hasn't moved much from the couch and staring at the TV.

Cas had brought Riley to him, to maybe make him feel better.

It didn't really work, Dean just kept staring at the tv, bouncing Riley in his arms, that was until she started crying, then Cas took over.

"Dean, I think she's hungry."

Dean nodded absently and took Riley back, setting her up to latch onto him.

Cas sighed, "Babe, it's really okay. We are human, we make mistakes. Sam's okay though. That's because of you! You saved him, please, stop torturing yourself."

Dean looked up to Cas, noticing the distress on his face, "I-I'm sorry. I-I am just tired of always clscrewing up. I've been screwing up most of my life, I just want it to stop.

Cas sat next to him and rubbed his arm, "And it will, you just need to believe and stop letting the shit that you can't control affect you so much."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering why Dean is so upset about what happened and why he just cant seem to accept Cas's words, it's because he still has pregnancy hormones and is very emotional and takes everything with more emotion. So, this is going to effect him negatively.


End file.
